A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly, to systems and methods for developing a model comprising a set of robust generative features.
B. Background of the Invention
Mathematical models are often used to help understand, simulate, or predict systems, objects, or scenes. However, developing models can be very difficult for a number of reasons.
First, the dynamic properties of the item or items to be modeled make model generation difficult and complex. For example, objects, such as animated objects, have many properties, such as location, size, shape, appearance, and movement, each of which can vary with time. Developing a model that adequately represents such dynamics can be very difficult.
Further adding to the difficulty of developing a model is the problem of data capture. It is not always possible to capture all of the data that represents a system, a scene, or a set of objects. For example, an image captured by a camera may not cover the entire scene because of a limited field of view of the camera or because of occlusion of an object or objects in the scene.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to develop models that can mitigate or address at least some of the issues provided above.